martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Man Good Fortune
Old Man Good Fortune '''was the warden for the Sky Spill Planet and is responsible for watching over the martial artists on both continents on this planet. He is currently at the Sky Spill Continent, in search for young geniuses that wished to ascend into the Divine Realm. Old Man Good Fortune was a disciple of Good Fortune Great World’s Unbroken Cult. The reason that his nickname was Old Man Good Fortune was because of the world that he had come from. Title '''Sky Spill Continent People only knew of his title. In the superstitions and beliefs of the world, good fortune had always represented the Great Dao, represented the boundless universe. The axis of space, the eons that passed since ancient times, the universe was the fusion of space and time. It was said Old Man Good Fortune’s nickname had come from this. In terms of the Concepts of Space and Time, no one was able to reach him. It was exactly because of his deep understanding towards these mysterious and elusive Concepts that Old Man Good Fortune was considered someone close to being the highest under the heavens. Rumors said that he once even fought the Nine Furnace Highest Divine Emperor in fierce combat until they reached a standstill. True Meaning Old Man Good Fortune was a disciple of Good Fortune World’s Unbroken Cult. The reason that his nickname was Old Man Good Fortune was because of the world that he had come from. As someone who led people to the Divine Realm, those he led naturally went to the Unbroken Cult and became their outer court disciples. Description From afar, an extraordinary and venerable blue-clothed old man flew over. He held a peach walking stick in his hand and rode on top of a green ox. This old man’s eyebrows were so long that they hung at the corners of his mouth. He looked kind and elderly. From his head to his toes, there wasn’t the least bit of pressure coming from him. He only seemed to be an old mortal man with an otherworldly temperament. Old Man Good Fortune is the oldest living Divine Sea Supreme Elder in the world. He is at the late Divine Sea realm! The last time that Old Man Good Fortune had appeared in the world was over a thousand years ago. At that time, it was already said that he was over 7000 years old. After not being seen for a long time, it was rumored that Old Man Good Fortune had died while meditating. No one ever imagined that he would reappear in the public eye today. Old Man Good Fortune came from no sect, nor did he have a family clan. He was like a wild crane leisurely flying through the world. No one knew just how strong he was. But, rumors said that thousands of years ago, he had once fought the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom’s Highest Divine Emperor with neither side being able to emerge victorious! In short, he was a super powerhouse nearing the highest under the heavens. He was a character at the same level as the Nine Furnace Highest Divine Emperor and the Great Smelting Imperial Grand Uncle, unfathomable. Younger Appearance His back was no longer bent and his white hair turned to black, dangling over his shoulders like a waterfall of ink. His body had turned into that of a 20-30 year old youth. His once muddy eyes became clear, and his eyebrows straightened, pointing up and slanting towards his temples. In just a few breaths of time, Old Man Good Fortune had transformed from an old man at the end of his life into a handsome youth with jade-like features. His long white clothes still loosely draped over him as before, but the peach walking stick was no longer in his hands. Rather, that peach walking stick had transformed into a sword. This sword was four feet long and shone like burnished silver. The sword hilt was made of jade and the blade was carved with faint patterns. This was a true Saint artifact!' Aspirations He was someone from the Divine Realm that wanted to descend, but the people from the lower realms wished to ascend. Those old fellows of the Sky Spill Continent all desperately desired to soar into the Divine Realm, but their talent was no more than that of Old Man Good Fortune. Old Man Good Fortune had likely broken through the middle Divine Sea realm before 500 years of age. The only martial artists of the Sky Spill Continent that could accomplish something similar were top level characters like Situ Haotian. Old fellows like the Nine Furnace Highest Divine Emperor all wished to enter the Divine Realm, thinking that massive lucky chances were just waiting for them everywhere. But now it seemed that if they really went, they would probably get beaten up badly wherever they went, or perhaps just directly die. Only such magnificent and glorious individuals like the Demon Emperor and Emperor Shakya were able to go to the Divine Realm to seek greater lucky chances in hopes that they would be able to surpass the Divine Sea realm. Quotes * (Old Man Old Fortune shook his head) “Ah, so it’s White Fengfeng’s disciple, Little Snow? Back then you had just crossed Life Destruction and were at the prime of your life! Now, in the blink of an eye 2000 years already passed and you’ve reached the Divine Sea. Time truly flies by. I heard that in recent years your master has already passed away, what a pity, what a pity…”Chapter 845 – In Sharp Opposition * (Old Man Good Fortune praised Lin Ming) "What a good seedling. A dual Thunder and Fire Law explosion, those two Concepts were perfectly combined together. That should have been a martial skill that he created himself.”Chapter 854 – Admitting Defeat * (Old Man Good Fortune chuckled) “Accept him as a disciple? Haha…” "Useless old me already has a foot half into the coffin, so how could I teach such an eternally rare talent? When he steps into the Divine Sea, or perhaps even before he steps into the Divine Sea, his strength will already surpass mine! What use is there in me teaching him anything?” * (Words of wisdom) “There is no exaggeration. Little Snow, you must remember that an Emperor powerhouse is not the same as a Divine Sea powerhouse. A Divine Sea martial artist is an Emperor level powerhouse, but an Emperor level powerhouse isn’t necessarily a Divine Sea martial artist…” Battling Situ Haotian * (Old Man Good Fortune, intervening at the most opportune time, to Lin Ming and Situ Haotian) “Since you two are willing to give old me some face, then I shall act as peacemaker this time. Little Friend Lin Lanjian, according to what I know, today is the day you first met Situ Yaoyue. You do not have any grudges or injustice with her. Although this is a life or death struggle, to show mercy and forgiveness is what men should do. So, how about we let her off for today?”Chapter 864 – The Side of Morality and Principle * (Fighting Situ Haotian) “Haha…” Old Man Good Fortune stroked his white beard and said with a smile, “I don’t think I can direct you, but for a senior to be able to exchange some moves with a junior, at least this old man’s legacy might not be wasted in the coffin. This can also be considered good fortune.”Chapter 866 – Divide the Void Advising Lin Ming * (The elusive Time Laws) "Old me can change the speed at which time flows. For instance, when I enter into seclusion I can slow down time to one-tenth of its normal rate, so that one year of closing up is equal to 10 years outside. If I close up for a few dozen years, then several hundred years would have passed in the world. Thus, while the world believes I am 8000 years old, that is in fact false. As for my weak fires of life, that is an illusion made by an arcane technique. The purpose of that is to prolong my life…"Chapter 869 – The New Destiny Decree '' * (Good Fortune's unyielding spirit) ''"To live to such an age, I still cannot look past old age and death! There are still far too many secrets on the road of martial arts. What I have explored and will explore is only the tip of the tiniest iceberg. When I die, I will inevitably be unwilling… so in order to live for longer, I have tried too many methods to extend my life. Even if I don’t count altering the flow of time, I have used far too many life extending techniques. Even so, I can only live to 10,000 years of age. In the Divine Sea realm, that is the lifespan of a top powerhouse."Chapter 869 – The New Destiny Decree '' * (Advising Lin Ming) ''Little Friend Lin, you have an excellent future and time ahead of you; it really arouses envy in others. Cherish it well. Life is short and no matter how beautiful the springtime of your youth is, white hair will await you in the end. If you waste your years then it will become far more difficult to advance when you reach old age!Chapter 869 – The New Destiny Decree * (Old Man Good Fortune sighed) “The road of martial arts is endless and infinite. Of these ten different levels of Concepts, the first five are relatively simple. But, the latter half is nearly impossible to speculate. The so-called Space Storm is in truth controlling the power of space. With just a thought, you would be able to move space freely. As for Black Hole Vortex, that is the ability to compress space to a single point, collapsing all of existence into nothingness, forever unable to leave. As for the Tenth Space Dimension, even I haven’t been able to figure out just what that is. Then there is World Destruction and World Creation. Those refer to the destruction and creation of a true realm; it’s impossible to imagine just what sort of mighty force that would be!”Chapter 877 – Entering the Temple Revealing One's Identity * (Good Fortune explaining to Lin Ming) "Little Friend Lin, the truth is that old me comes from the Divine Realm. I am the warden for the Sky Spill Continent’s world, and am responsible for watching over the martial artists on both of the continents on this planet. Because this planet has been blocked off by some mysterious power, martial artists from the Divine Realm that are above the Divine Sea realm cannot descend here. At least, it is impossible for them to arrive with their true forms; they can only send a projection. And for the Divine Sea martial artists of this world, wanting to use their martial path to pierce the void is nearly impossible. They will need to leave through a special space channel, thus I am the one to recommend them."Chapter 878 – The Link Between the Sea of Miracles and the Eternal Demon Abyss * (Good Fortune's speculations towards the two continents) “If I’m not wrong, the Eternal Demon Abyss and the Sea of Miracles pass directly through each other, connecting through an unfathomable abyss that runes between them. And, the reason for this abyss being formed is likely because a Divine Realm Supreme Elder pierced through this planet, thus leaving this path! The Sea of Miracles is much larger than the Eternal Demon Abyss, so my guess is that the Sea of Miracles is the point of initial impact. As for the Eternal Demon Abyss, that should be the exit point of that attack that was left over after it pierced directly through this planet.”Chapter 878 – The Link Between the Sea of Miracles and the Eternal Demon Abyss * (Sighing, talking about the vastness of the world) “The Divine Realm is far too vast, with countless worlds. Those Supreme Elders of the Divine Realm can simply wave their hands to destroy the heavens, collapse moons, and sink stars. To them, piercing through a planet with a single strike isn’t much at all…”Chapter 878 – The Link Between the Sea of Miracles and the Eternal Demon Abyss * (Advising Lin Ming) “Your Concept of Stagnation was decent, able to change the flow of time. But in the end you were relying on the entire energy field, and there was no difference in density in your energy field. It was the same all around, resulting in a weakened effect. If you could concentrate this Concept into an area and directly launch it towards that vampiric roundworm, then you could have its speed drop 10 times more. Unless it had the strength to break apart your energy field, you would then be able to freely slaughter it.”Chapter 879 – Top Grade Spirit Vein Trivia * To become a warden of a lower realm, one must have the strength of at least a Divine Transformation martial artist. But because of the special circumstances of the Sky Spill World, he had been appointed as the warden. * Ouye Hua and Yang Laotian were people with strength close to the highest under the heavens. Old Man Good Fortune was stronger than these two, but he wouldn’t be able to fight the two of them together. In the end, Old Man Good Fortune was also a martial artist with strength closest to the highest under the heavens. * Although Old Man Good Fortune seemed wizened and disconnected from the world, the truth was that what he valued most in the world was his life. Those that feared death were easy to deal with. References Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Allies Category:Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom Category:Central Region Category:Good Fortune Great World Category:Human Race Category:Divine Sea